The invention relates to a protective case for a disk shaped data carrier in accordance with the independent claim.
Disk shaped data carriers, particularly CDs and records or DVDs, have a surface area on at least one side on which data are stored. This area is particularly susceptible to contamination and damage. As a result, protective cases are known for data carriers of this type. At the same time, it frequently occurs that the user does not find it particularly easy to insert data carriers into the corresponding cases or to remove them therefrom.
Known protective cases consist of a base component and a lid which swivels on the base component. The data carrier is thereby disposed on the base component so that the above described surface area usually faces the base component, in order to protect it. It can be gripped by parts of the rim on opposite sides for removal. In order to prevent the data carrier from unintentionally falling out, the base component often has a locking device which grips a hole in the center of the data carrier and secures it to the base component. To remove the data carrier, it is usually gripped with the thumb and forefinger of one hand, while the locking device must still be simultaneously released.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,225 describes a protective case for a disk shaped data carrier with two opposing, pivoting side components with an insertion opening which moves relative to the data carrier when the protective case is opened.
Document DE 197 28 263 A1 describes a similar protective case for disk shaped data carriers with a rhombus-shaped insertion opening.